Dethfam
"Dethfam" is the sixth episode of Metalocalypse. It aired on September 10, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Dethklok's families appear for the first time, much to the dismay of the band. The spend the rest of the episode trying to get their parents to leave. Plot The episode begins with Dethklok being interviewed by a TV host whose name is Nick Ibsen. Ibsen comments that Dethklok is the 12th largest economy in the world and climbing, yet the world knows very little about their private lives. All his attempts to interview Dethklok are shut down by the band, with Murderface even urinating on his shoes to make him shut up. Ibsen announces that he's going to reveal "something that you've been desperately trying to hide" and pulls back a curtain to reveal the Dethklok families. Nathan screams "NO!" and tells Ibsen he's going to pay for what's he's done. As Ibsen defends his actions by saying it's good journalism, Stella starts moving her scooter towards her grandson, knocking over a light and cutting electrical cables. The light falls on Ibsen and slices his neck and as the man staggers with his wound, his blood falls on the cut cables and causes a short circuit that electrocutes him. This gives Nathan the inspiration for the song Bloodrocuted. Brutal family meeting Senator Stampingston announces to the tribunal that Dethklok's families have been uncovered and that this could be devastating. General Crozier asks him for more details on the families. "From Tomahawk, Wisconsin, we have Pickles' parents: Calvert and Molly and the older brother Seth, a recently released convict. From Victory Gardens, the premier armed forces community retirement in Florida, Rose and Oscar Explosion. She's the once lovely Miss Sweden, 1956. The brave single mother whose neglect helped form the world's fastest guitarist. Serveta Skwigelf. And, the curious and rather off beat grandparents who raised William after the tragic murder-suicide of his parents: Stella and Thunderbolt Murderface. the wagon? Massive stroke. And last but not least, from an abandoned village near Lillehammer, Norway; Anja and the Reverend Aslaug Wartooth." Cardinal Ravenwood says "I see families reunite, I see father killing son, this will end in the ultimate brutality". The scene cuts to Dethklok complaining about their parents, except Toki, who seems comatose. Pickles wishes their parents were dead and then suggests taking them out to dinner so they'll leave soon. Nathan agrees and asks the parents what they feel like eating, revealing that they were in the room the entire time. Everyone goes Burzums, with Rose making inane (and possibly racist) comments and embarrassing Nathan, Anja and Aslaug endlessly glaring at Toki and Serveta flirting with Oscar in front of her son Skwisgaar, making him angrily fret. Stella tells William that he should buy his grandfather a wheelchair with computers "that you can control with your eyes" so Thunderbolt won't have to sit in a wagon "like a dead cat". William makes fun of the request, so Stella hits him with a spoon. Seth starts telling Pickles how he took a music management course while at the Wisconsin State Prison, and Molly suggests Seth becomes Pickles' new manager, operating from an office above his parents' garage. Seth says he has experience, since he managed five bands in the D block and then suggests the two brothers start their own label, with Seth in charge of numbers and Pickles playing the music. Spending quality time Dethklok hides in the men's bathroom, each member complaining about their family's behaviour. Pickles uses an inhaler as he is freaking out, commenting he has not used one in 15 years. Skwisgaar also laments his mother's flirting, telling Murderface "She was the most proskuiminis womens in Swedens." Pickles suggests that the band lie through their teeth and throw money at the problem, to pretend they're interested in their families until the weekend is over and then ship them off to never see them again. There is a montage of Dethklok being nice to their families. William takes his grandmother for a drive on his modded car and doesn't complain about the fact that she drives at 15 miles per hour. The Murderfaces go to a store called Gorgorth's to buy a specialized wheelchair for Thunderbolt, who drives it through a window. Skwisgaar brushes his mother's hair. Toki takes a photo with both his parents at a seaside peep-through board. Nathan goes sweater-shopping with his parents. William massages Stella's feet. Pickles allows Molly to trim his nose hair. Nathan gives Rose a massage. William helps Stella use an exercise ball. The whole band goes to watch a movie called "Summer Lake" and play mini golf. As they play golf Seth begins to pester Pickles again about starting a label together, saying that he already did most of the work and Pickles just has to call people and play music. He wants Pickles to sign the check he wrote, subtly threatening by saying he already knows his PIN number. Pickles evades the question by saying they'll talk about it next week, making Seth nervous and asking for a plane ticket. William freaks out when he sees Stella chew with her mouth open and chokes her until Pickles and Nathan stop him, at which point he apologizes. Dethklok Family Death Metal Album Back at Mordhaus all of Dethklok is anxious for their parents to leave, Skwisgaar commenting he has had a "sour stomach" ever since he saw his mother and Nathan pointing out Toki has not said a word since his parents showed up. Seth shows up and says all the families are in the studio and that Dethklok should come too. Once they're there he announces that they're going to make a Dethklok Family Death Metal Album and that all the parents want in on it. Seth beings a speech about how Pickles got all his music creativity from him, which causes Pickles to begin choking his brother while saying "For once it's not about the money! I don't want my parents to do a fu**ing metal album!" Nathan also does not want to do a metal album with them, he asks what do parents know about being brutal. Stella maces Pickles to stop him from killing Seth and then starts talking about how brutal it was to clean William's diapers as she maces him too. She declares that "There is nothing -nothing- in this world more brutal and grotesque than raising children!" prompting all the other parents to complain as well. Rose accuses Nathan of ruining her vagina. Servetta says she could never lose the baby weight after Skwisgaar was born and the veins on her bosom look like the roadmap of Stockholm. Oscar says he used to be happy until Nathan was born, then he had to spend all his time with Rose and spend his beer money on baby clothes. This leaves Dethklok in fear of how scary their families are. The episode ends as all the parents scream in frustration. Over the credits Thunderbolt can be heard using his new computer wheelchair to communicate, asking to be euthanized because he has been impotent for 30 years and he just defecated in his undergarments. Songs featured in this episode *Bloodrocuted Guest voices *Laraine Newman – Molly, Rose Explosion & Serveta Skwigelf Trivia *'Corpse count:' Nick Ibsen (sliced in back by stage light, electrocuted by his own blood (inspiring Bloodrocuted). *The television host (Nick Ibsen) at the beginning of the episode appears to be parodies of both Larry King and David Letterman. *Senator Stampingston calls Pickles' father "Calvin" instead of "Calvert" and Skwisgaar's mother "Surfetta" instead of "Serveta". *Cardinal Ravewood's vision may have come true but in reverse in Dethdad, in which Toki "killed" his terminally ill father by dropping him into a frozen lake. *Hamburger restaurant Burzums is a reference to the black metal project Burzum, created by Varg Vikernes (who is a huge racist and did jail time for stabbing Euronymous of Mayhem to death. Although it later came out that Euronymous wanted to torture Varg and film it, which probably led to the murder). The name Burzum is part of the inscription on the One Ring and it means darkness. *The store in which William buy his grandfather's wheelchair is called Gorgoth's Medical Supply, a reference to be band Gorgoroth *When the families are in the studio, Asluag is holding a Flying V (possibly Toki's), Oscar is holding a microphone, Molly and Rose are holding tambourines and Calvert is sitting at the drums. Gallery Dethfam.jpg Ep6.png fam1.jpg|Pickles' family fam2.jpg|Wartooth family fam3.jpg|Explosion family fam4.jpg|Skwigelf family